Candles are widely used on stages and in daily life to heighten the atmosphere in scenes, and are indispensable in wedding and memorial ceremonies. However, the open fire of candles has a great potential safety hazard. Especially, in densely populated cities, life and property are subject to immeasurable loss once a conflagration occurs. With the improvement of people's fire safety awareness as well as the development of science and technology, electronic simulated candles are gradually accepted.
For the majority of current electronic simulated candles, an LED lamp is used as a light source, and the appearance of a candle is imitated. The LED lamp is placed on the top, and a bulb is covered under a flame-shaped lamp cap, to achieve a simulation effect. However, such a candle only has a similar appearance, and light produced by the bulb is totally different from real candlelight. Therefore, a simulated candle with a swinging lamp cap is designed on the market, and the lamp cap is swung to produce a seemingly flickering flame for people. However, although such a simulated candle imitates flickers of a flame to a certain extent, a flame of the simulated candle still appears to be fake due to its mechanical motion, and the simulated candle cannot produce a flame that appears as natural as a real flame, and fails to satisfy people's growing quality requirement. In addition, during mechanical swinging, a swinging blade easily gets stuck, leading to intermittent swinging, and the swinging blade even gets broken. As a result, the use effect is usually unsatisfactory.
Therefore, persons skilled in the art are dedicated to developing a simulated flame tip and a simulated candle, which can achieve flame-like swaying and on-off changes after being powered on, and light transmitted through the simulated flame tip is even and gentle, and is more realistic.